Come Out Of The Rain
by Rogue1979
Summary: Seto x Yami On his way home from work, Seto spies Yami out in the middle of a rainstorm. Taking pity on the depressed Pharaoh, he takes him to his mansion to dry him off and offer some company. Yaoi, one shot. Warnings inside. Prideshipping.


Hello again peeps! How have you all been?

Okay, enough small talk. I am uploading again. This is a new one, I've been working on it for a few months, although it's not brilliant. This is a Seto/Yami fic (squee!). It's also the first one I've written of this pairing. My horizons are expanding!! No longer am I resigned to simply use the same old pairing of Yami/Yugi! I am moving forward! Yes!!

SUMMARY: Kaiba is on his way home from work. He notices Yami out on the street in the rain. Yami is in dispair due to a failure with Yugi (more explained within) and even though frustrated, Seto takes him to his place to dry off. In an attempt to make him feel better about himself, Seto realises something he never thought was possible about his rival...

WARNING: This is yaoi and is rated M. There is LEMON and some swear words. No doubt, if you've clicked on this story, you are looking for something M rated and boy, is it ever! However, if you've accidentally stumbled onto it and don't like boy on boy action please don't read. If you do read and don't like, please don't report me! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

Anyway, onto the fic...

Oh yes, DON'T OWN!

* * *

**Come Out Of The Rain**

Seto Kaiba sat back against the leather interior of the limo and closed his eyes breathing out slowly. It had been a long hard day and all he wanted to do was go home, have a shower and relax, something he didn't get to do very often. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had left the office before 10pm. This was a first in a long time and he was, in some small way, looking forward to it.

'Hey, thanks for picking me up on the way home, Big Brother,' Mokuba said.

Seto smiled slightly in response. The young raven-haired boy had been at a friend's house and had called him just as he was leaving the office. It was good timing, but it delayed his relaxation.

'Hey look, Seto. It's starting to rain!'

Seto opened his eyes long enough to see that the rain had certainly started to come down. In the light of the streetlamps, the falling rain sparkled as they caught the light. The grey clouds had been threatening rain all day, but not one single drop had fallen. Of course, Seto thought, it _would_ start raining just as he was trying to get home. Before long, the limo was crawling along the road with the wiper blades going a mile a minute. Seto growled low in his throat. Even more delays!

'Wow, it's really coming down,' Mokuba said in awe. He was fascinated by the rain. It didn't rain much in Domino and right now, you couldn't even see the car in front of you.

'Will I _ever_ get home?' Seto asked himself out loud as once again, the limo came to a stop.

'Uh, Seto,' Mokuba began. 'Isn't that Yami?'

Seto looked to see where Mokuba was pointing. He groaned. Even through the rain, he recognised the distinct multi-coloured starfish hairstyle. 'What _is_ he doing just standing there?' Seto asked wih annoyance.

* * *

Yami stood staring at his reflection in a shop window. He noticed that it had started raining, but didn't care. Ever since he'd got his own body a year ago, things hadn't been going so well for him. 

Of course, everyone had been ecstatic to see him, especially Yugi, and he began working in the game shop helping Yugi's grandfather out while Yugi continued at school, but as time moved on, Yami had felt like his life was out of his control. He'd had big images of him and Yugi beginning a relationship, falling back into the background while Yugi soaked up the fame of being the King of Games and continued his school work.

But it didn't work out that way. Yugi became more and more obsessed with the games and his schoolwork faltered. After a few months of failed classes, the teachers had advised his grandfather to ban him from duelling. Yugi had been devastated, but worse for Yami was that the boy was inconsolable. There was nothing Yami could do to cheer up his little light. He'd tried everything, and in the end, Yugi just pushed him away.

But the worse was yet to come. Yugi ran away from home and joined a gang of travelling duellists. They duelled for money, beat everyone in their path and then moved on. The money wouldn't last, and the cycle would begin again. Yugi was last seen in America, very far away from Domino. The only upside to the whole scenario was that Yugi was healthy and happy and not in over his head. As far as people could tell, they weren't doing anything illegal or underhanded.

_This is not what I signed up for,_ Yami thought as the rain pelted down. He could feel the wetness soaking through his clothes, and he shivered.

* * *

'Pull over,' Seto ordered flatly. 

'Yes, Mr. Kaiba.' The limo driver manoeuvred the vehicle to the curb and pulled up the hand brake.

'What are you going to do?' Mokuba asked as Seto grabbed an umbrella and opened the door.

Seto didn't answer. He opened the umbrella, slammed the limo door shut and headed over to the soaking former Pharaoh.

* * *

Yami didn't notice someone come up behind him, but he looked up when the rain abruptly stopped falling on him. He turned round and saw Seto Kaiba holding a large umbrella over both of them. He had a look of thunder on his face that made the rainy day look like sunshine. 

'What the hell are you doing?' Kaiba demanded.

Yami blinked. 'I…uh…' What was going on? Wasn't he just minding his own business?

'You're not still mourning over Yugi's stupidity, are you?'

Yami looked down at his feet. Rainwater dripped off his nose. The past few days had been especially rough on him as the anniversary of his 'resurrection' had come and gone, and although he'd been thinking non-stop about Yugi, his other friends tended to keep away from that subject. Hearing someone else voice the issue was too painful, especially coming from Kaiba, a man who he always thought revelled in his misery and shame. 'I failed him. I should have done more to stop him, convince him that staying here and getting back on track was the right thing to do. But he didn't listen to me.' The former Pharaoh wiped his eyes. 'He wouldn't listen.'

He felt Kaiba's icy glare on him and looked up into cold blue eyes as the CEO took a hold of his arm. 'Come on.'

Yami looked confused. 'What?'

Kaiba sighed with annoyance. 'Get in the car.' He indicated the black limo parked on the side of the road. 'Otherwise I'll feel slightly guilty and responsible if I were to leave you here to get a cold. But only slightly.'

'Oh.' Yami allowed himself to be led to the limo.The door was opened for him and when he ducked to get in, he saw Mokuba holding a towel. He got in. Mokuba shifted over to the other side of the car and let Yami sit down next to him. The young boy held the towel out for him to take. He handed it to Yami. 'Hi, Mokuba. Thank you,' he said dully. He took the towel and wrapped it around his shoulders and then stared out the window.

Kaiba closed the umbrella and got in opposite Yami. He shut the door and ordered his driver to take them home. The rain had only let up slightly, but traffic was now moving swiftly, and in hardly any time, they reached the Kaiba Mansion.

Once inside, Mokuba ran straight into the television room and flicked onto his favourite programme.

'Don't get too comfortable, Mokuba,' the older brother shouted after him, ushering Yami into the lobby and shutting the front door. 'It's passed your bedtime.' An exasperated 'awww!' came from the room. 'You've got ten minutes!'

'Okay!'

Yami gave a small laugh at the interaction. He'd never seen this side of Kaiba before. He watched as Mokuba switched off the TV and rushed passed the two older teens and up the stairs, presumably to his room.

Seto began to follow Mokuba when he turned to Yami, who was still at the bottom of the stairs with the towel. 'Aren't you coming?'

Yami looked surprised, then nodded once and began up the stairs.

'You can have a shower in here,' Seto said opening a bathroom door. 'I'll get someone to clean your clothes ready for tomorrow. Just put them in this basket and someone will collect them in the next few minutes'

'Tomorrow? Look, thank you, Kaiba, but this is not really ne…' Yami began.

'You can stay here tonight,' Seto interrupted. He flicked a switch in a large guest room. 'And tomorrow I'll get the limo to take you back to the game shop.' He gave the Pharaoh a 'don't mess with my generosity' look. He thought the spiky-haired man knew better than to try and argue with him. 'That door over there is a link to the bathroom I just showed you. Someone will bring something for you to wear.' Seto paused on his way out the room. 'My study is down the hall, turn left and third door on the right if you wish to join me. I'll be there reading, but I'll understand if you just want to go to bed.'

'Thank you,' Yami said again obviously defeated.

Seto nodded, left and closed the door behind him.

Yami watched the taller man leave and breathed out a sigh. He turned towards the bathroom and stripped out of the wet clothing, putting it where Kaiba had indicated. 'May as well make the most of Kaiba hospitality,' Yami said out loud to himself. He opened the door to the bathroom and started the shower.

When he came out feeling refreshed and warm with the towel wrapped firmly around his slim waist, he noticed his clothes had been collected and a bundle left on the bed. He picked up the borrowed clothing and looked at it with a raised eyebrow. 'He's got to be joking.' He looked around to see if he was missing some vital item of clothes. Finding none, he let out an exasperated sigh. 'It's this or walk around naked.'

* * *

After a long hot shower and getting into his robe, Seto wandered along the marble corridors towards his private study. He entered the room and headed over to a wooden cabinet. Sliding the door open he pulled out a crystal glass and a matching carafe with a rich golden liquid inside. He pulled out the crystal stopper and poured himself a generous amount. It wasn't every day that Seto Kaiba wanted a drink, in fact, it was very rare, but today he felt like he needed it. It would help him to sleep. 

He put the carafe back in the cabinet and strolled over to a plush chair and sat down with a contented sigh. He took a sip of his drink and let the warm alcohol slide down his throat pleasantly.

Pushing the thoughts of work as far to the back of his mind as he could, he picked up his reading book and opened to the dog-eared page, but couldn't focus on the words. His mind kept drifting to Yami as he imagined what must be going through the ex-Pharaoh's mind.

Barely having been granted his own life again, the young Pharaoh hadto deal with a harsh reality. From what Seto had heard through various whisperings, if they could be believed, no sooner had Yami stepped through the door to his eternal rest and then back out again, his tomb collapsed. Seto kew this from first hand experience as he and the others who'd witnessed the ceremonail duel had to run for thir own lives. And from the Pharaoh's continued story, his journey hadn't been too easy after barely escaping. After a couple of days travelling, he finally made it to Cairo where Ishizu and Marik brought him back to Domino. He was battered and bruised, but once he'd seen Yugi, he'd become ecstatic. But his life hadn't been a bed of roses since. Yugi made sure of that with his own selfish quest. So unlike the young dueling prodigy.

Seto was angry at his other great rival. The boy had let fame go to his head, like some famous people do, and he'd thought the world owed him a living. When he was advised to stop duelling and continue focussing on his school work, Yugi had flown the coup, leaving Yami behind, despite everything the look alike had gone through to be with him. Seto could imagine that Yami would be upset, and he felt for him. He'd only ever seen the usually composed former ruler of all Egypt this distraught when Yugi's soul had been captured by the Orichalcos. Then too had Yami thought he'd lost Yugi forever. Only this time, it wasn't another madman's doing, but Yugi's own.

The multi-billionaire teen shook his head. Why did he keep thinking about Yami? Why should he care if the young man was on the road to self destruction? Why would he want to waste his time thinking about the stuffed shirt, time defying, beautiful, sexy ex-Pharaoh...

Seto's eyes widened. _No way! I didn't just think that! _Seto relaxed again. _Actually, come to think of it, he_ is_ good looking, and apart from Yugi, he's the only one that's ever been a challenge for me, and I seem to realise that it's quite...alluring..._

With a slight smile on his face, Seto returned to his book.

Halfway through his first page, he heard a soft clearing of a throat by the door. Looking up, he saw Yami standing in the doorway. He had to suppress an evil smile.

Seto had arranged for one of his old comfort t-shirts to be sent to Yami's room for him to wear while his clothes were being washed. The fact that the t-shirt was too big for Yami's slim frame was what was comical. It hung off of him ridiculously and came down to his knees. The former Pharaoh also managed to look embarrassed, yet somehow, to Seto, very fuckable.

'Nice look,' Seto said with a smirk.

Yami blushed. 'I suppose it's better than nothing.'

Seto raised an eyebrow and closed his book. _Not necessarily,_ he thought. He motioned for Yami to sit down on the chair opposite.

Yami tentatively stepped into the room and over to the chair. He sat down and looked at Kaiba. 'Thank you for letting me stay here tonight, even though it's not necessary.' He sighed. 'Although, maybe I do need a break from the old place. I can't seem to get Yugi and my failure with him out of my head.'

Seto stood up silently while Yami was talking and went back over to the cabinet with the drinks and poured out a second one. He handed it to Yami and sat back down.

Yami swirled the glass watching the liquid. 'What is it?'

'Something to warm you up and help you sleep. You look like you could use it.'

Yami looked at Seto's glass. It was almost empty. He shrugged and downed the whole lot in one go.

Seto's eyes widened. 'Wait! You're suppose to sip it!'

But it was too late. The strong alcohol hit the back of Yami's throat and he coughed and spluttered. His eyes began to water. He clutched the front of the t-shirt as the liquid burned down his oesophagus and chest.

'Just breathe,' Seto said kneeling down in front of Yami. He placed his hands on Yami's knees and shoulder trying to relax him before he caused himself an injury. The younger man was panicking at the unfamiliar sensation and could very well hyperventilate.

Yami looked at him, his brow furrowed and teeth grit, panting slightly. Focussing on Kaiba's intense blue eyes helped him to calm down. As the burning sensation made way for the warm after effects, he let go of the shirt and looked at the glass. 'Wow,' he choked, blinking tears away.

Seto wiped the moisture from Yami's face, not at all surprised how soft his skin felt. He suppressed a shiver that ran down his spine. 'It packs quite a punch when you drink it like that. You're only supposed to sip it.'

'You could have told me that before you allowed me to make a fool of myself.'

Seto chuckled. 'You can stand to be taken down a peg or two.' He stood up and went back to his seat, still smiling to himself, his fingers burning from the physical contact with Yami's skin.

Yami hastily put the glass down on the table next to him and looked at Kaiba. He was wearing a silky robe and slippers to match. He actually looked like he was relaxing. He quickly looked away when Kaiba looked at him and saw the large window to the side. The curtain was open and he could see the rain falling. It was still very heavy. He wasn't used to rain. It wasn't a regular occurrence in Egypt in his time and it hardly rained this hard in Domino. He shivered.

Seto noticed. 'Do you want some more?' he asked indicating the empty glass next to him.

Yami smiled weakly and shook his head, pushing the glass as far away from him as the table would allow. 'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'I could light a fire then.'

Yami looked at the large fireplace and comfortable looking plush rug in front of it. 'That might be a better idea.'

Seto got up and began the fire lighting ritual. Soon, the blaze was going and the two of them transferred to the lavish rug.

Yami smiled and held his hands out to the flame. 'Ahh, this is much better. I don't do cold.' He was also starting to feel the effects of the alcohol he'd downed moments ago. His head began to swim.

'That stands to reason,' Seto said taking another sip of his refreshed drink. 'You come from a hot climate.' He looked at the Pharaoh, the glow of the fire dancing prettily against his tanned skin. Seto swirled his glass and noticed Yami's expression change from serene to dispair. He quickly decided to try and help the depressed man. 'You know, you can't control every aspect of your life. Sometimes, things do spiral away without you ever being able to get a grip. That's just part of life.'

Yami knew Kaiba was talking in regards to his depression about his failure with Yugi. He snorted though. 'This from the man who likes to control everything about his life.'

Seto chuckled. 'Some people do have that ability.' He saw Yami smile. It was good to see him smile so genuinely. He also noted how lit up his face became and suddenly, all he wanted to do was make Yami happy all the time just to see him smile. 'You can't keep beating yourself up about the choices another person has made. Maybe Yugi will come to his senses. In the mean time, you have to live your own life. You were given a second chance and you're blowing it by moping.'

'I suppose.' The smile disappeared and Seto decided to make a bold move. In a very short period of time, he realised that he wanted Yami, and as he was Seto Kaiba, what he wanted, he got.

He put his glass down and shifted closer to the smaller teen lifting his chin until their eyes were level. 'Believe me, there are more important things in life than a failed relationship.'

Yami couldn't help but stare into Kaiba's blue eyes once again. They had a hint of orange in them from the glowing fire. 'Like?'

'Like starting a new one.'

Yami was aware how close the two were. He could smell the alcohol on Kaiba's breath and the inviting smell of the summer fruits shower gel he'd used to cleanse himself with in the shower. 'Kaiba…' he began in a whisper, but Seto put a finger on his lips to silence him.

'Shh,' the CEO said quietly and leaned in to kiss Yami.

Yami leaned forward into the kiss and closed his eyes allowing the moment to take him, the alcohol induced haze behind his eyes clouding his judgment. It was then that Seto sensed he was relaxed and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in between Yami's lips.

Yami's eyes popped open when he realised what was going on. He pushed back from Kaiba and jumped to his feet. 'I…er…I think it's time for bed…it's time for _me_ to go to bed. _My_ bed…in the guest room.' He was backing towards the door, flustered. He reached it with minimal effort, only knocking over one table, and looked at Kaiba who had also stood up. 'Good night.' He dashed from the room.

Seto picked up his glass and downed the last of his second drink. He swallowed it hard and muttered 'idiot' to himself under his breath.

* * *

Yami ran through the hallway and reached the door. He flung it open and shut it quickly behind him, thankful for the darkness. He then leaned up against the door to bar it and panted slightly, eyes wide with surprise.

_What the hell was that? Kaiba kissed me! What's going on?_ His thoughts were erratic, but soon his breathing calmed and he was just about to push off the door when it began to open and he was shoved aside. Seto strode into the room stopping when he saw Yami.

'What are you doing in here, Kaiba?' Yami asked a little more angrily than he meant.

'This is my room,' Seto said flicking on the light switch.

The room was illuminated and Yami looked around. He saw that he was indeed in the wrong room. A blush spread across his face. He turned back to the tall man and cleared his throat. 'Right, well, I'll just go find my room then.' He took a step forward but Kaiba blocked his path. 'Excuse me, Kaiba.' Kaiba didn't move. 'Can you get out of my way, please?'

Seto frowned and moved aside to let Yami out. As the shorter teen walked passed him, he could hold it in no longer. 'You never allow yourself to be happy when you keep putting other people's feelings and desires before your own!'

Yami stopped and turned around. 'What?'

Seto had unleashed his annoyance now, and there was no holding back. 'You are always so busy trying to make other people happy that you've neglected your own happiness. Saving the world, coming back for Yugi, helping his grandfather, moping because you think you failed Yugi in some way. Get over yourself and try being happy for once in your life!'

Yami snapped, the alcohol now loosening his tongue. 'And you think that being with you will make me happy? Get real, Kaiba! You hate me. You've hated me ever since I helped Yugi defeat you in a duel the first time and all the other times after that. You never believed in me until you physically saw Yugi and I split and duel each other, and ever since I've been back, you and I have hardly spoken two words to each other! You don't really care about me or my happiness.'

'I cared enough to stop the limo and drag you out of the pouring rain and bring you here.'

'Who asked you to do that? And why did you bring me here instead of taking me home? Did you just want me to share your bed?'

Seto saw red. 'I didn't take you home because we were closer to mine than yours and you said yourself going back there was a constant reminder of your so-called failure! And I thought I was doing to a favour by offering you some company!'

'Well, don't do me any more favours!'

Seto clenched his fists. 'You are the most stubborn person I have ever met!'

'Funny, I was just about to say the exact same thing!' Yami countered in a more high-pitched voice than he normally used.

Mokuba stepped out of his room and saw Yami standing in the hallway. 'Hey. What's going on?' he asked rubbing his eyes.

Seto stuck his head round the door. 'Go back to sleep, Mokuba.' The pre-teen nodded and slunk back into his room. Seto turned to Yami and grabbed his arm. 'Get in here before you wake the rest of Domino!'

Yami was pulled into Kaiba's room and the door was shut. Before Yami had time to protest, Kaiba spun him round and delivered a blow to his face. It caught him on his cheekbone and sent him reeling backwards. It wasn't hard enough to knock him out or unbalance him, but it did get him to stop and regain his senses. 'What the hell do you think you are doing?' he asked deeply rubbng his burning cheek.

'Trying to get you to admit that everything you do since you got here, via Millennium Puzzle or other methods, has been for someone else.' Seto stepped towards Yami rubbing his knuckles. 'You were the Pharaoh of Egypt. You sealed your soul in the Puzzle to save the world. You merged with Yugi to do the same thing, many times, from what I understand. You came back here and tried to help Yugi with his problems. Are you beginning to see a picture? When have you ever just taken the time out to do something for yourself?'

'I came back because I wanted to be with my friends. That's doing something to make me happy.' Yami backed away worried that the taller teen might attack him again. Kaiba had been getting closer. His face throbbed where the taller stronger man has hit him.

'And look where it got you. You're so busy worrying about Yugi, even though he's gone without any thoughts about _your_ feelings, that you've gotten depressed.' By this time, Seto had backed Yami against a wall. 'You need to start thinking about yourself for once. Do something that _you _want to do! Lose yourself in a moment!'

Yami looked up at Kaiba. He was so close, he could feel his body heat radiating from him. 'L…lose myself?'

Seto sighed. 'If you want something for yourself, sometimes thinking about it too much can be a bad thing. You should just take it.'

'But, I…'

'Allow me to demonstrate.' Seto slammed his palms against the wall either side of Yami causing the shorter teen to jump slightly. 'I want you, and although we're in the middle of a huge argument, I'm still going to have you.' He then savagely pressed his lips against Yami's in a crushing kiss and dominated him entirely.

Yami brought his hands up to rest against Kaiba's chest and feebly tried to push him aside. Kaiba grabbed Yami's wrists, lifting them until they were high against the wall and pinned them there never breaking away from the sweet taste of Yami's mouth.

After a while, he leaned back leaving Yami panting. He didn't let go of the former Pharaoh's wrists.

'Kaiba…' Yami began, but he found himself being yanked away from the wall by his arms and flung onto the large four-poster bed. He opened his mouth to object, but abruptly found Kaiba on top of him and the kissing continued.

**Graphic scene begins here**

Seto straddled the smaller man and sat back grabbing the hem of the t-shirt he'd lent to him. He quickly pulled it up and over Yami's head with little effort and chucked the offending article on the floor.

'Kaiba!' Yami yelled. He was now just in his boxers and Kaiba was beginning to take off his robe. 'Stop this!'

'No,' Kaiba said. He got his robe off and showed off his muscular torso. His bottom half was covered with a pair of loose fitting dark grey trousers, but a bulge was prominent. 'I'm showing you that sometimes it's okay to take what you want if it makes you happy.'

'You're talking about rape!' Yami said with a frown.

Seto scoffed. 'Oh please! This isn't rape, Yami,' He ran a hand up Yami's chest. 'I know you want this. I know _you_ know you want this. You_ need _this. Your brain is telling your mouth to say stop, but your heart and mind say keep going. You just have to realise this thing will make you a little happier, and then you will enjoy it.'

Yami had no response. The CEO was right anyways. Amidst the fight, Yami had felt a thrill he didn't think he'd ever felt before except when he was duelling Kaiba. There was no doubting he found Kaiba attractive. Instead of continuing to protest, he allowed Kaiba to lift him up and place him the right way on the bed, head on a fluffy pillow. He didn't resist when Kaiba reached into a drawer and pulled out a red silken scarf and gently tied it around his hands to bind them together, and he felt a little excited as the CEO loosely tied the rest of the scarf to the headboard. He was immobile and watched as Kaiba leaned forward to rain kisses against his tanned chest.

A soft moan escaped his lips as Kaiba moved further down his body, fingers ghosting across his skin. This sent a shiver down Yami's spine and goose bumps rose along the trail Kaiba blazed. The taller teen ran his fingers along the elastic of Yami's boxers, the tip of his finger grazing the tip of Yami's growing erection and with a desperate movement, Yami's underwear was off and on the floor.

Without hesitation, Seto grabbed Yami's penis and swallowed it whole.

Yami gasped at the sensation, pulling harshly on his bonds. They tightened slightly and Yami realised Kaiba had done this specifically, in case the young Pharaoh changed his mind about being compliant.

Seto chuckled as Yami moaned loudly and his erection grew in his mouth. He easily reached the base of the shaft and sucked harshly, humming deeply, which sent vibrations along Yami's member.

Yami thrashed his head from side to side, eyes closed tightly as he struggled against his urge to release. He knew Kaiba liked to control things, and he was doing everything in his power to control Yami's reactions. But Yami didn't want to lose it just yet.

After a few more moments, Seto decided to change his tactics. He wanted Yami to release, and his expert tongue and mouth was obviously not enough for the former Pharaoh to lose his self-control. He lifted his head and looked into Yami's eyes. 'I know you want to release. Why not just give it up?'

'You…can't…control me,' Yami panted.

Seto laughed. 'You haven't seen anything yet.' He stuck a finger in his mouth and sucked on it. Once it was coated in saliva, he pulled it out and reached for Yami's entrance. He pushed the finger in slowly and grinned when Yami's eyes slammed shut again and he grimaced. 'Hmm, still resisting?' He bent down and resumed the sucking action on Yami's member, pulling his finger out and pushing back in again, probing as deeply as possible.

Yami couldn't hold on any longer. The intrusion of Kaiba's finger, then another, then a third was too much for him to handle. With a cry of defeat and ecstasy, he came in Kaiba's mouth, who drank most of it up like it was the rarest of all nectars.

Withdrawing his fingers, Seto began to take off his trousers, while Yami watched him through half lidded eyes.

Seto licked his lips, also gathering a small leftover dribble of Yami's seed with his fingers. 'You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that.'

Yami, panting, looked away. He had nothing to say. As far as he knew, nothing like this had ever happened to him. He was always the dominant one in his relationship with Yugi, so he wasn't used to being submissive. And he had _never_ been submissive as Pharaoh. But, and he wouldn't admit it out loud, Kaiba was certainly very talented, and he _had_ enjoyed it, but he still felt slightly ashamed of his lack of control.

Seto huffed. 'Well, you may not admit it, but the best is yet to come, and I mean that literally.' He rubbed his semen-coated fingers over his hardened member to lubricate it and positioned himself.

'K…Kaiba…' Yami began. 'Please…'

Seto looked up at Yami. He could see the worry in his purple eyes. 'Don't worry, I'll be gentle.' He pressed slowly into Yami.

Yami hissed as his opening stretched to accommodate Kaiba's large manhood. It felt uncomfortable, but soon, Kaiba was fully sheathed. He pulled out again and groaned as Yami's insides clenched around him tightly. 'Oh gods…'

Yami pulled on the red scarf and it tightened. 'Kaiba!' he cried as Seto slammed back into him.

Seto looked at Yami's hands and saw that despite the silkiness of the scarf, it was still constricting with Yami's movements and probably cutting off his circulation. He repositioned himself and with fluid motions, he continued his current pace and leaned over Yami to undo the bindings.

Yami immediately wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and squeezed tightly as the pace was increased. He found himself wrapping his legs around Kaiba's waist and was drawing him in faster. 'Kaiba…' he moaned.

Seto grit his teeth as he fought to regain control of his pace. He pushed himself up onto his hands to look down at Yami. Yami's head was turned to the side, tears dotted along his long eyelashes sparkling in the dim light like crystals. He leaned down and bit into Yami's tanned skin just below his jaw.

Yami cried out as he felt Kaiba's teeth dig into him. The CEO then began to suck like a vampire, and it was sure to leave a large mark. Kaiba let go of Yami's neck and brought his lips up to Yami's ear and nibbled on it, whispering at the same time. 'Don't resist me. Just let yourself go. It's okay to lose yourself in a moment.' He was repeating what he'd said earlier. When he lifted himself again, he thrust hard and at a different angle and Yami screamed as the tip of Kaiba's penis hit the right spot inside him.

Having found the spot, Seto decided to change the angle properly. He withdrew from Yami and flipped him over, lifting him to his knees. Pushing Yami's head into the pillows, he pushed himself back into the entrance and drove inside him as hard as he could.

Yami screamed again, but this time, his voice was muffled by the pillows. He panted hard and moaned as Kaiba's pace increased and he pounded into him like a jackhammer, hitting the right spot every time. He gasped when Kaiba grabbed his hardening member and began pumping in time to his thrusting.

'I want you to come with me,' Seto said. He was close now. 'Tell me when you're going to come!'

After what seemed like ages, Yami felt the pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. He lifted his head from the pillows. 'I…I'm going to…I'm going to come!'

Seto smiled. 'Then do it!' One last tug on Yami's erection and a hard thrust and Yami cried out, coming into Kaiba's hand and onto the bed. Seto grunted and spilled his seed inside Yami.

**Graphic scene has ended (you missed a doozy if you skipped it!)**

The two teens collapsed onto the bed, ignoring the stickiness and Seto rolled off Yami before he crushed him.

Gathering Yami into his arms, Seto pulled him closer and wiped a few stray hairs from his face that had stuck to him with sweat. The smaller male closed his eyes and allowed Kaiba to cuddle him. He quickly fell asleep.

Seto gently reached for the covers, which had been pulled back and covered them both. He put his arm back around the Pharaoh, looking briefly at how comfortable he seemed. The combination of the alcohol that he wasn't used to, as well as the sex he wasn't used to had obviously taken its toll on Yami.

He smiled and, listening to the rain beating against the window, he silently thanked that higher power up there for making it rain.

* * *

A week later, Yami was leaning on the counter of the Game Shop, bored. He was drumming his long fingers on the glass top and staring blankly at the contents when he heard the door open and the bell jingle. He stood up straight and prepared his long since learned routine.

'Welcome to the Game Shop. How may I…help…' He trailed off when he saw who it was. '...you? Kaiba?'

Standing in the doorway was none other than the CEO; the person who had plucked him from the rain only to drown him in emotions that he never thought he'd feel. And in the morning, when he'd woken up, Kaiba had given him breakfast, his dry clothes and sent him on his way, promising that they would talk soon about what had happened. But it never came.

Seto looked at the amazed expression on Yami's face. 'I've come to apologise.'

Yami raised an eyebrow. 'Whatever could you mean?' he asked sarcastically. The whole week Yami had waited patiently for Kaiba to call him, but when it never came, Yami had given up on the idea althogether.

Seto walked up to the counter. 'I should have called you, and I didn't. I'm sorry.'

Yami shrugged. 'To be honest, I never expected you to follow through.'

Seto frowned. 'I'm a man of my word!'

Yami sat back down. 'Be that as it may, I think you were trying to teach me a lesson with that once off.'

'No, that's not true,' Seto said. 'I just...' He paused. 'To be honest, I was scared.' He saw Yami's shocked expression. 'Yes, I did have sex with you and then not call you, but it's not like I didn't try. I think of the thousands of times I picked the phone up to make the call, only one actually got through, and then I hung up when you answered.'

Yami laughed. 'Oh, that was you?' His laughter continued. 'Curse you, Seto Kaiba. I was in the bath when you called. Of course, like an idiot, I got out to answer it.'

Seto laughed weakly at Yami's mirth, but in truth, he was glad to see Yami up and about instead of moping, and laughing as well. 'Sorry,' he apologised again. 'But, I decided to bite the bullet and come see you. You see...' He paused, put his briefcase down and wandered behind the counter. 'I wanted to tell you that it wasn't meant to be...at all.'

Yami stared up into cool blue eyes and frowned in confusion. 'Oh?'

Seto nodded, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. 'What I mean to say is, well, up until that day, I hadn't really thought of you in that manner. Then, when I saw you in the rain, you were _all_ I could think about. And having sex with you was a spur of the moment thing, not really meant to go further, but I haven't stopped thinking about you since then...'

Yami stopped Kaiba's babbling with a finger on his lips. 'Seto, this is most out of character for you...stop it.'

Seto grabbed Yami's finger and smirked. 'What, you mean you prefer my brash...'

'Arrogant,' Yami corrected.

'...arrogant attitude as opposed to...'

'Babbling idiot, yes.'

Seto growled in annoyance. 'I don't get you, Yami.'

Yami shrugged. 'Look, I know what you're trying to tell me. In your own weird way, you want you and I to have more to do with each other. In other words, a relationship?'

Seto raised an eyebrow. 'Well, let's not get too far ahead of ourselves...'

'Kaiba,' Yami said reverting back to his rival's surname. 'We've already slept together...too far ahead of ourselves is long gone. We'll only be going backwards now.'

'And that's a bad thing?'

Yami smiled. 'No, I guess not.'

Seto matched Yami's smile. 'So, where do we go from here? What about Yugi?'

Yami turned to the desk behind him and lifted a letter. 'He wrote to me. It sounded a lot like the old Yugi I knew. He said he's doing well, and has begun some online courses to finish high school. He realises Duel Monsters isn't going to make him enough money to live off of fprever, so he's looking to better himself now while he can.'

'No mention that he's coming back?'

Yami shook his head sadly. 'Unfortunately no. He's...' A lump seemed to form in his throat, but he swallowed it and continued, 'he's met someone. And from the way he writes, they're very happy together.' Yami gripped the piece of paper tightly. 'He apologised for everything.'

Seto took the letter from Yami and put it down, not bothering to try and read it. 'And that makes everything better?'

Yami looked up at Kaiba and smiled. 'No, you make it better.'

Seto put his arms around Yami's neck and pulled the smaller male to him. 'So, you told me about Yugi, what about us?'

Yami sighed against Kaiba's chest. 'I'm willing to just lose myself in a moment...if you want to join me?'

Seto chuckled. 'I'm already there, lover.' He squeezed gently on Yami. 'I'm already there.'

END

* * *

Crap ending, but meh, how else do you write Kaiba when he's out of character?

Reviews?...if you want.


End file.
